Zodiac Dozen
The Zodiac Dozen is a group of fan-made heroes who are allies of the Pound Puppies and friends. Description The Zodiac Dozen migrated from around the world with their families and settled in a small colony Antarctica. After Pluto McCartney kidnapped their families and stole their abilities and weapons, they turned to the Pound Puppies and their friends as their last hope. After the fall of Pluto McCartney, the Zodiac Dozen became permanent allies of the Pound Puppies and friends. All of the Zodiac Dozen members are magic users while a few of them use their weapons during combat against their enemies. Members Capricorn is the leader of the Zodiac Dozen and Leo is second-in-command. The rest of the members are Aquarius, Pisces, Taurus, Cancer, Aries, Gemini, Virgo, Libra, Sagittarius, and Scorpio. Gallery Sagittarius.jpg|Sagittarius: The Athletic Archer Scorpio.jpg|Scorpio: The Strongest Tiger Libra.jpg|Libra: The Mink Prodigy Virgo.jpg|Virgo: The Compassionate Nurse Leo.jpg|Leo: The Brave Second-in-Command Cancer.jpg|Cancer: The Flexible Woman Gemini.jpg|The Gemini Twins Taurus.jpg|Taurus: The Gentle Giant Aries.jpg|Aries: The Energenic Adventurer Pisces.jpg|Pisces: The Shy Swimmer Aquarius.jpg|Aquarius: The Artistic Mer-Dog Capricorn.jpg|Capricorn: The Well-Reserved Commander Sagittarius' Pose.jpg|Sagittarius' pose Scorpio's Pose.jpg|Scorpio's pose Libra's Pose.jpg|Libra's pose Virgo's Pose.jpg|Virgo's pose Leo's Pose.jpg|Leo's pose Cancer's Pose.jpg|Cancer's pose Gemini's Pose.jpg|The Gemini Twins' poses Taurus' Pose.jpg|Taurus' pose Aries' Pose.jpg|Aries' pose Pisces' Pose.jpg|Pisces' pose Aquarius' Pose.jpg|Aquarius' pose Capricorn's Pose.jpg|Capricorn's pose Capricorn playing the piano.jpg|Capricorn and his piano Aries playing the guitar.jpg|Aries and his guitar Pisces playing the bongos.jpg|Pisces and her bongos Aquarius playing the violin.jpg|Aquarius and his violin Cancer playing the bongos.jpg|Cancer and her bongos Casual Sagittarius.jpg|Sagittarius in her casual clothes Casual Scorpio.jpg|Scorpio in his casual clothes Casual Libra.jpg|Libra in her casual clothes Casual Virgo.jpg|Virgo in her casual clothes Casual Leo.jpg|Leo in his casual clothes Casual Cancer.jpg|Cancer in her casual clothes Casual Gemini.jpg|The Gemini Twins in their casual clothes Casual Taurus.jpg|Taurus in his casual clothes Casual Aries.jpg|Aries in his casual clothes Casual Pisces.jpg|Pisces in her casual clothes Casual Aquarius.jpg|Aquarius in his casual clothes Casual Capricorn.jpg|Capricorn in his casual clothes Pisces and Cancer Sleeping.jpg New Sagittarius.png New Scorpio.png New Libra.png New Virgo.png New Leo.png New Cancer.png New Gemini.png New Taurus.png New Aries.png New Pisces.png New Aquarius.png New Capricorn.png Trivia The Zodiac Dozen is a group of fan-made characters created by Rigsrigsrigs10918. Each of the Zodiac Dozen hails from the different countries of the world. Soon, along with their family members, the Zodiac Dozen formed a small colony in the eastern part of Antarctica. They decided to settle down with their rescued families at a small farm in Japan with Jackal Johnson and the Jack Rabbit Gang as their unwilling servants for punishment. The Zodiac Dozen are now also musicians and became part of Howler's orchestra. Capricorn plays the piano, Aquarius plays the violin, Pisces plays the bongos, Aries plays the guitar, Taurus plays the cello, the Gemini twins play the trumpets, Cancer plays the sitar, Leo plays the conga drum, Virgo plays the harp, Libra plays the piccolo, Scorpio plays the trombone, and Sagittarius plays the oboe. Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:What If's Category:Fan made Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Minks Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Foreign Dogs Category:Foreign Cats Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Singers Category:Athletes Category:Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Bengal Tigers Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Romantics